nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampage (BW)
Rampage (also known as Protoform X) is the awful result of scientific experimentation gone awry. He is a serial killer and cannibal, with an immortal spark that ensures his twisted brand of horror and misery will live on as long as he does (forever, presumably). Rampage detects and draws strength from the emotions of others, literally feeding on the pain and suffering he causes. As an unwilling conscript of the Predacons, he is contemptuous (at best) of the rest of his team, typically bored and uncooperative on missions, and he frequently sneaks off for his own purposes to try to relieve his boredom in the most cruel and horrible ways possible.“ Is that fear you are feeling, Maximal? Yes... my spark, it feeds on terror. Let it grow! Let it consume your circuitry! Feel it, yes, feel it! Feel the fear! ”—Rampage, "Bad Spark"Contents showeditFiction editToy BioIf Rampage's titanic size and psychopathic tendencies weren't horrifying enough, he is also capable of generating tidal waves, inducing earthquakes, triggering landslides and unleashing deadly electrical discharges. With this immense arsenal available to him, he prefers to use his gatling cannon as a way to finish off his opponents. Rampage toy bioeditCartoon ContinuityeditDawn of Future's Past The Maximals should consider making their scandalous super-secret projects a little smaller.While preparing for a deep-space exploration mission, the Maximal crew of the Axalon stopped for a few weeks at a space station. Here, Rhinox helped acquire a mysterious complement to their cargo, a very large protoform branded with an X. The Axalon was ordered to dispose of "Protoform X" on a barren moon somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. However, before its captain, Optimus Primal, was able to explain the circumstances fully to his crew, they were suddenly under even newer orders to pursue a stolen Predacon ship, the Darksyde. Subsequently, the Axalon followed the Darksyde through a transwarp portal and crash-landed on a mysterious planet. Dawn of Future's Past editBeast Wars cartoonVoice actor: Campbell Lane (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Gilberto Baroli (Portuguese), Alfonso Mellado (Latin American Spanish) This is a great way to work out.Protoform X was a Maximal experiment to recreate Starscream's mutant, immortal spark. Though arguably successful in this regard, the creation was unstable. Bad Spark In point of fact, he was criminally insane. He destroyed Colony Omicron, killing all of its inhabitants save a lone security officer, Depth Charge, who eventually tracked him down and captured him - but not before Protoform X destroyed Starbase Rugby and devoured an unknown number of the inhabitants. Deep Metal The Maximal Elders had Protoform X placed into a stasis pod aboard an exploration vessel, the Axalon. They instructed its commander, Optimus Primal, to dump him on some barren world in deep space.Protoform X was among the stasis pods jettisoned by Optimus when the Axalon was damaged by Megatron's Predacons, and only fell out of orbit far into the Beast Wars. Battle near his stasis pod shocked him into activation, and he promptly set out to terrorize all nearby Transformers, rending Tarantulas limb from limb and stalking Blackarachnia and Silverbolt. (All right, whose bright idea was it to allow the homicidal maniac to keep his weapons!?) X seemed unstoppable at first, but when one of Silverbolt's missiles jammed his tank treads as he climbed up a mountainside, he lost his grip and tumbled down the rock face in pieces. Attack my weak point for massive damage.As Protoform X lay immobilized, Megatron arrived and, using a blade of pure energon, removed a portion of his indestructible spark. Megatron then had him brought back to the Predacon base and repaired. When X attempted to turn his weapons on his "savior", Megatron revealed that he held half of X's spark in a special cage lined with energon crystals, allowing him to torture the beast at will. Megatron thus welcomed him into the Predacon fold, dubbing him "Rampage". Bad SparkRampage made no secret of his hatred for his new "master", anticipating the arrival of Maximal reinforcements from Cybertron, and the demise Megatron would surely receive as a result. Megatron had other plans in motion, using Rampage's weaponry to destroy a mountain, proving that the future recorded on the Golden Disk was mutable. Rampage's services were further pressed into use when the Predacons assaulted a valley full of protohumans, however his contribution came to an end when Dinobot forcibly inserted Waspinator into his main gun with predictable results. Code of HeroNone shall hurt you now. Come with me, come. I will protect you... I am your friend. Your only friend.Rampage convinces Transmutate to follow him, "Transmutate" "Alas, poor Transmutate..."Though a violent sociopath, Rampage was not without compassion. After an attempt by him to regain his spark fragment failed, Rampage encountered a twisted protoform which he dubbed Transmutate. He quickly befriended it and attempted to have it inducted into the Predacons. Though Megatron ordered the creature destroyed, Rampage persevered with trying to make it a useful addition to the Predacon forces. He became possessive enough to viciously fight with Silverbolt over it. When Transmutate was killed by this fight, Rampage bellowed in grief. TransmutateRampage was a major component of the assault on the Axalon when it appeared as though the Maximals were going to receive reinforcements from Cybertron. The Predacons were driven off by an invisible force — the cloaked Transwarp cruiser flown by Ravage. The cruiser would later be a part of a strike on the Predacon base, during which Rampage unleashed a barrage of missiles on it. Ravage judged the attack "impressive", and responded by using the ship's weapons to blow Rampage to pieces. The Agenda (Part 1) Rampage, of course, survived to lead yet another attack on the Axalon. Quickstrike rode triumphantly into battle on back of Rampage's tank mode... until an auto-gun knocked him off, and Rampage uncaringly drove straight over him. The battle ended when Rattrap took out the Transwarp cruiser — Rampage managed to outrun the crashing ship and laughed in triumph... only for the still-armed missile on top of the ship to launch in his face. The Agenda (Part III)At Megatron's call to arms, a badly-charred Rampage managed to pull himself together and began trying to pull the Axalon from its perch, with the aid of a large number of arachnoids. He finally met his match in battle when the newly-reformatted Optimus Primal attacked him. The huge Maximal leader simply shoved him aside, but Rampage had the last laugh as his deflected missile sent the Maximal base plunging into the lake. Cackling, Rampage disappeared into the lake after it. Optimal Situation Oh, BABY!Later, Depth Charge arrived on prehistoric Earth with the single-minded goal of destroying Rampage. Rampage was beside himself with joy, eager for revenge on his old "playmate". Depth Charge's loss at Colony Omicron had embittered him, and Rampage used this emotional wound to torment the Maximal. In the end, Depth Charge got the upper hand, and may well have ended the feud then and there, but for the intervention of Quickstrike, which allowed Rampage to sneak away and destroy Depth Charge's ship. Deep Metal Rampage soon met his old enemy again when Rattrap descended to the bottom of the lake to retrieve the Sentinel module from the wreckage of the Axalon. Depth Charge had the upper hand in the battle, but Rampage escaped death when Silverbolt argued with Depth Charge over his commitment to the Maximals. Changing of the GuardWhen Megatron created Dinobot II, he used Rampage's spark fragment to form the core of the new Predacon, who likewise retained the ability torture Rampage into continued loyalty with it. Naturally, Rampage was filled with fury and disgust at sharing his spark with a 'half brother'. Dinobot was able to use the spark fragment to keep Rampage in line, and the two "brothers" took part in the interrogation of Depth Charge after the Transmetal driver went missing. When they were attacked by a strange feral beast, Rampage and Dinobot inadvertently blasted each other. Feral Scream Part 1 THERE CAN BE ONLY...NONE!Rampage would go on to have a second clash with Silverbolt, targeting him when he was filled with grief and rage over Blackarachnia's death; he'd have killed him easily if Blackarachnia hadn't suddenly become alive again and beaten him up. Crossing the Rubicon He almost got his revenge when Megatron deliberately gave Blackarachnia to him, and was clearly having fun torturing her before she was able to overpower him. Master Blaster Following Tigerhawk's destruction of the Predacon base, Rampage and Dinobot were blown away by one strike from the Vok emissary. Other VictoriesWhile Megatron was retrieving the submerged Decepticon craft Nemesis, Depth Charge met Rampage in battle one last time on the ocean floor. At the battle's climax, Rampage allowed Depth Charge to kill him with a shard of raw Energon, resulting in a fantastic explosion which destroyed both. Rampage won even in death, laughing maniacally in triumph as Depth Charge made the final, stabbing blow. Nemesis Part 1edit3H comicsSoon after Megatron acquired his dragon body, a temporal disruption drew the attention of both the Maximals and Predacons to a remote canyon, where Rampage and his fellow Predacons met their foes. The Maximals were losing, having been fought into a corner, when suddenly the battle was interrupted. The Dark Essence—the life force of Unicron—had possessed the newcomer Windrazor, the source of the temporal disruption. Rampage and the others were immobilized by Unicron's psionic force blasts, and the merged creature advanced on the Maximals. ParadoxThese events would soon be retroactively erased from Rampage's timeline with the efforts of the legendary Covenant. TerminuseditBeast Wars Metals comicHe's a Frankenstein's monster-like thing. He ate Primal's head. It's okay, Primal had a spare. One more thing. The head Rampage ate had a bomb in its mouth. Idiot.editGames editTransformers Beast Wars: Transmetals video gameRampage is only a playable character in the Playstation version of this game.This game takes place in an alternate version of the second season of the Beast Wars cartoon.Rampage participates in a extensive one-on-one beatdown involving nearly every active participant of the Beast Wars. Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals editToys editBeast Wars A Seafood Louis eater's worst nightmare.Rampage (Ultra Transmetal, 1998)Japanese ID number: D-41Accessories: Spring-loaded triple barrel missile launcher, 3 missiles and 1 rifleRampage transforms into a Transmetal king crab with a tank mode that includes rubber treads. In beast mode, he features fully articulated crab legs and pincers that can open, close and be posed in a variety of angles through the use of ratcheting joints. His triple-barreled Gatling missile launcher is stored on the underside of the beast mode, with its barrels flipping to the front during vehicle mode. In this tank mode, the crab legs fit together to form a road wheel network for Rampage's rubber treads to fit over so he can roll upon them. Rolling the tank activates the wheel in the missile launcher, firing any or all of the three missiles that can store in it.In robot mode, Rampage is an imposingly large figure with a decent level of articulation due to his ball joints, but because he wears most of his beast mode as a sort of backpack, he is quite back-heavy. His (very) small laser rifle and his triple-barreled launcher can be held in both of his hands. There were two releases of the toy, one with face colors accurate with the show and another with an orange colored face (seen to the right).The location of four of the crab legs in the show is not accurate to the toy; the show has the legs on the shoulder pads, whereas the toy situates the legs on Rampage's arms (which mean they are rather cumbersome). Despite the terror claws, not a gangsta.Back-of-the-box art for Rampage gives technical designations to some of his robot mode parts; they include "terror claws", armor plating, and the ever-dreaded galva-conductors.The Japanese version features noticeably different colors, including a more extensive use of silver deco on the robot chest and head, a deeper and more intense red "X" on the crab carapace, and most impressively, the robot head and limbs are now made from translucent blood-red plastic instead of opaque orange.This toy was later redecoed into the BotCon 2000-exclusive Shokaract.More information on Rampage at TFU.infoeditNotes According to the series background materials published in the Beast Wars Universe guidebook, Rampage's body was supposed to have been constructed out of leftover G1-era technology seen in the Great War due to the lack of know-how for protoform technology. How this jibes with his status as "Protoform X" is anyone's guess.In some episodes, Rampage's robot-mode mouth is animated as an actual hole in his face; in others the external mouthplates are shown to be in front of a greenish solid construct that looks like an extension of his eyes.Some fans are split on how to interpret Rampage's death; he is clearly shown to let go of the energon shard that killed him prior to being stabbed with it, to which Depth Charge reacted in surprise. Because of this, some fans feel this means Rampage, knowing he couldn't win the struggle, allowed himself to be impaled in order to end his torturous existence (and laughing in the giddy euphoria of oblivion), while others believe he deliberately let go to test whether or not Depth Charge would go through with his threat of ending his life, his laughter instead being taken as solace in the knowledge that Depth Charge's obsession with him had successfully corrupted him into the same kind of monster he wanted to kill. Or, Rampage could just be batshit insane. It's also possible that while Rampage's physical form was destroyed, he knew that his spark was immortal, leaving him alive but without a body.No explanation is ever given for why energon suddenly kills Rampage, even though Megatron's been poking his spark with it ever since he appeared. Although the fact the energon was unstable may have had something to do with it.Also, the difference between the splitting (and subsequent torturing) of Rampage's spark, and Depth Charge's fateful blow may be seen to be the same as the difference between surgery and hacking at someone with a sword.editForeign namesJapanese: Rampage (ランページ Ranpēji)French: Furibo (Canada)Italian: GranchiorMandarin: Mó Hsìeh (Taiwan, 魔蟹, "Demon Crab"), Ace (Protoform X, Taiwan, 艾斯 Aì Ssū)Polish: Pieniacz ("Litigant")Portuguese: Violência (Brazil, "Violence")Spanish: Rampante ("Rampant") Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Animated Category:Cartoon villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Killers Category:Killer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Transformers Villains Category:Beast Wars villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains Killed a Heroes